Desαfío: Adictα αl Príncipe
by Queen - K i r e i
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Sakuno es descubierta haciendo algo vergonzoso bajo un árbol. - - RyoSaku.


A/N: ¡Feliz año nuevo! He aquí otra traducción de la magnífica autora, **Cinpii**. RyoSaku, por supuesto. :)

Espero que lo disfruten. Ah, y este fic pertenece a una serie de historias llamada "Challenge: Accepted", junto con otro fic de ella que también traduje, llamado "Desafío: Frutilla". ¡Otra genial historia!

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Y el fic original es de **Cinpii.**

* * *

**Adicta al Príncipe**

* * *

_Deseo tu tacto. Deseo tu amor. Deseo aun más estar rodeada por tus fuertes brazos que conquistaron primero mi mundo. La fragancia de tu colonia permanece en cada centímetro de mi piel, marcándome como tuya._

_Tuya. La Posesión del Príncipe. El Ave del Príncipe._

_Esas tormentosas noches me atrapaste con tu torso desnudo, quebrando mi resistencia con tus suaves labios…_

_Dime por favor, mi Príncipe, ¿cuándo te convertiste tan placentero para mi gusto? ¿Qué hechizo has lanzado para que me entregue con tanta disposición a ti?_

_Mi Príncipe, mi Príncipe, ¿puedo ser tu princesa?_

Ryuzaki Sakuno se sonrojó mientras dejaba a un lado el libro de bolsillo. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando al traer material de lectura tan sugestivo _a la escuela_, entre todos los lugares? Las llameantes manchas de color rojo podían verse claramente desde la distancia, bajo el árbol en donde ella descansaba, acabando tranquilamente su hora de almuerzo.

El viento sopló con suavidad y agitó los mechones de cabello que se escapaban de sus siempre presentes trenzas. Un mechón suelto le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla y levantó su mano para apartarlo.

Ah, si tan solo fuese así, ella y Ryoma en el lugar de la heroína y el héroe de la novela que se encontraba leyendo. Aunque claro, si eso de verdad ocurriera, Sakuno sabía que simplemente se moriría. Atrapada contra el pecho desnudo de Ryoma, asaltada por sus interminables besos… Sakuno se agachó aún más y escondió sus mejillas encendidas con sus manos.

Empezó el libro debido a la insistencia de Tomo-chan, y ahora había descubierto que _no podía _dejar de leerlo. Lo que en primer lugar fue vergüenza, lentamente se convirtió en una tímida curiosidad. El mundo de las novelas románticas era un mundo que Sakuno jamás había explorado anteriormente, pero los lazos de inseguridad ya no lograban contenerla. Tan cautivada estaba con la novela, que había inventado la excusa de tener que dejar un recado a la hora de almuerzo y, en lugar de eso, había encontrado un árbol solitario bajo el cual poder leer.

Respirando profundamente, Sakuno recogió la novela y retomó el párrafo, grabando las palabras en su corazón. _Deseo tu tacto. Deseo tu amor…_ susurró las palabras dolorosamente, deseando que su propio príncipe la abrazara de esa forma.

_Mi Príncipe, mi Príncipe, ¿puedo ser tu princesa? _

Sakuno se echó hacia atrás y suspiró, deslizando su pulgar entre las páginas para mantenerlas en su lugar. Esto era vida, leer bajo la pesada sombra de un árbol, sola y libre para soñar a su antojo acerca de su corazón. ¿Y qué si era todo fingido? Pestañas largas y oscuras se desplegaron sobre las suaves ondas de sus mejillas, al cerrar sus ojos.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, plena y feliz.

Pero la auto-inducida dicha fue de corta duración. Porque una voz que conocía _demasiado_ bien interrumpió el momento de silencio.

—¿Esas tormentosas noches me atrapaste con tu torso desnudo, quebrando mi resistencia con tus suaves labios…?

Ojos castaño rojizos se abrieron con horror. No les tomó mucho tiempo antes de posarse sobre el cuerpo del chico, que descansaba encaramado sobre una rama, directamente sobre ella. Su rostro enrojeció mientras comenzaba a balbucear las palabras.

—¿Ry-Ryoma-kun?

Kami-sama, se quería morir. Él había dicho esas palabras literalmente. La vergüenza de ser sorprendida por Echizen Ryoma, _de todas las personas_, congelaba cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—¿Eh? No sabía que a Ryuzaki le gustaran este tipo de cosas —Ryoma saltó hacia el suelo y se limpió casualmente. Con fácil indiferencia, se depositó a sí mismo a su lado y se inclinó, arrancando el libro de las inmóviles manos de ella.

Con una simple mirada, observó la cubierta y dio vuelta las hojas de la colorida pieza. Ojos en forma de gato escanearon la fotografía de una joven pareja envuelta en un ardiente abrazo, con sus ropas desaliñadas y sin amarrar. El príncipe tenía cabello oscuro y sus labios estaban adheridos al trozo de piel desnuda sobre los – apenas cubiertos – pechos de ella. Sus ojos prácticamente ardían y estaban entrecerrados, disipando cualquier duda acerca de sus lujuriosas intenciones. Fuertes y bronceadas manos envolvían posesivamente la mitad de la semidesnuda y tentadora chica y una de ellas, lo que le causó mucha gracia a Ryoma, se encontraba demasiado arriba de su muslo desnudo.

_Oi, _pensó. _Esto es peor que las revistas sucias de Oyaji. Por lo menos esas chicas están vestidas. En su mayoría_. Ryoma lo sabía porque había visto algunas. Obtener una copia no era difícil, porque su padre las escondía por todas partes. Y claro, las chicas eran lindas, pero nada por lo que emocionarse. Él preferiría mucho más ver fotos de la chica junto a él vestida, que fotos de extrañas semidesnudas.

Lo que no significa que le molestara una foto de Sakuno semidesnuda.

Ocultando una sonrisa divertida, Ryoma alzó una ceja y se burló de ella un poco más. Porque de verdad, era demasiado tierna como para dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Él era claramente un sádico, pero había algo acerca de las mejillas de Sakuno teñirse de ese lindo tono carmesí, que simplemente no podía resistir.

Desde que se graduaron de la primaria para trasladarse a la secundaria, ella había pasado de ser una pequeña cosa bonita a ser una belleza innegable. Ryoma la observó por encima del libro. Estaba sentada de forma rígida, nerviosa y, sin embargo, se veía malditamente linda y besable…

Ryoma no podía considerarse responsable de sus acciones, si ella seguía tentándolo así. Y realmente, era culpa ella por haber perturbado su paz. Este era _su _árbol. Él lo había descubierto un día, mientras evadía a su tenaz club de fans. Nunca nadie había pensando en mirar hacia arriba, por lo que jamás había sido descubierto. Y desde entonces se había convertido en su refugio, con sus ramas robustas y acogedoras. Ryoma pasaba sus almuerzos en este árbol todo el tiempo.

Y con gran cantidad de diversión fue con la que él se desperezó de su siesta, gracias a la suave y melodiosa voz de la chica que tanto le gustaba. Y fue con una cantidad aun mayor de diversión, cuando el significado de sus suaves palabras se impregnaron en su mente.

Pero qué sincronización tan perfecta tenía, pensó. Él acababa de despertarse de un sueño particularmente agradable, acerca de él, ella y ropa desordenada. Bajo un árbol, ni más ni menos.

Era una fantasía recurrente, Ryuzaki y él debajo de un árbol. Ella estaría tomando una siesta bajo las suaves flores de cerezo y entonces él aparecería. Y la despertaría. De forma bastante poco convencional.

De acuerdo… esto distanciaba bastante de las bragas de ella enredadas en sus tobillos mientras gemía su nombre en su oído. Detalles, detalles. Llegaría a eso eventualmente. Ryoma lo sabía con toda la seguridad que poseía. Y tenía petulancia de sobra, así que no era poca.

—Devuélveme eso —la voz de ella era suave, pero determinada.

Ryoma arqueó una ceja. Bien, bien. El gatito tenía sus garras. Aquel lado nuevo de Ryuzaki valía la pena ser explorado.

—Oblígame —se puso de pie, abriendo una página al azar y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Sakuno se abalanzó. Ryoma la esquivó.

Lo suyo se convirtió en un baile de evasión y de ataques. Dando pasos ladeados. Esquivando. Evitando. Años de experiencia en el tenis le habían enseñado cómo leer el lenguaje corporal. Las intenciones tan directas de Sakuno eran tan legibles como el libro en sus manos.

Después de unos minutos ella se detuvo, eligiendo descansar con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Sakuno jadeó, el esfuerzo que había hecho dándole a su piel un saludable y notable brillo.

_Tan linda._

Ryoma detuvo su monólogo para observarla con ojos apreciativos. Él apenas se había quedado sin aliento, aunque claro, no había sido él quien gastó enormes cantidades de energía persiguiéndolo.

—Ryuzaki no se está esforzando lo suficiente.

Sakuno levantó su cabeza ante aquella burla. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido al breve lapso de ejercicio. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no se estaba esforzando?

El chico de los ojos de gato sonrió. Provocar a las chicas era realmente divertido. Abrió su boca para leer más.

—La fragancia de tu colonia permanece en cada centímetro de mi piel…

—¡No! —Sakuno se ruborizó. Conocía ese párrafo. Era uno particularmente embarazoso y no quería que lo leyera en voz alta. En un arranque de desesperación, se lanzó sobre él, tacleándolo.

En circunstancias normales, sus movimientos no se habrían podido comparar con la precisión de los reflejos de Ryoma. Sin embargo, estas no eran circunstancias normales. Sakuno estaba cargada de adrenalina, y ese añadido factor-X demostraba ser una inesperada cualidad que Ryoma había malinterpretado.

Ambos cayeron en un desordenado lío de extremidades. Pedazos sueltos de vegetación volaron en el aire, antes de caer en su lugar nuevamente.

—Ow —se quejó el prodigio del tenis.

—Unggh —gimió Sakuno.

Les tomó un momento antes de que la realidad se hiciera presente. Parpadearon al unísono antes de que Ryoma, con una sonrisa gatuna, se aprovechara de la situación y rodara sobre ambos. Los ojos confundidos de ella se agudizaron cuando su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados. La había atrapado bajo él, impidiendo que escapara.

—¿Ryoma-kun?

—Mada mada dane.

Y ya no era necesario fingir más. El príncipe había elegido a su princesa.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
